


Bernadetta Buds

by Miss_Emmie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Plant Girl TF, alraune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Emmie/pseuds/Miss_Emmie
Summary: Bernadetta's love for predatory plants takes on a whole new meaning.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bernadetta Buds

Edelgard cut through vegetation with a sharp swing of her axe. Bernadetta had been sent to scout this jungle while the other Black Eagles set up camp, and had not returned. Edelgard had been the one to insist she go out on patrol, get some fresh air for once, so she felt obligated to search for the missing shut-in.  
  
At least Bernadetta hadn’t bothered to cover her tracks. Edelgard followed them closely, keeping an eye out in case something dangerous was on the loose.  
  
A sweet smell wafted through the air, probably from some jungle flower Edelgard hadn’t encountered before. Hopefully Bernadetta had simply gone off to give it a sniff.  
  
The footsteps led in the same direction as the sweet smell, so Edelgard decided to investigate the scent while she was nearby.  
  
Pushing her head through a wall of brush, Edelgard spied a huge flower bud that stood taller than her. Its petals were a soft lilac in color that reminded Edelgard of Bernadetta.  
  
That observation became much more ominous when Edelgard saw that Bernedetta’s footprints led to the huge flower petal.  
  
Had it somehow swallowed her?  
  
Cutting through the brush with her axe, Edelgard said, “I will get you out of there Bernadetta, wait just a moment!”  
  
As she pulled her axe back to swing at the huge flower, it began to open and a cloud of pollen burst out. Edelgard couldn’t help herself from breathing some in, suddenly feeling hot and flushed. Her axe clattered to the ground as her hands went between her thighs, rubbing her tights above her pussy.  
  
“I’ve always loved carnivorous plants,” a familiar but sultry voice said, “They can sit in one place without having to do anything besides snapping up the tasty little treats that walk into their clutches.” The flower petals descended to the ground, revealing what had been inside the bulb: a green-skinned, busty Bernadetta. She beckoned Edelgard forward with one lithe green finger.  
  
Eyes glazed, still touching herself, Edelgard hesitated. Her deep-seated convictions were holding her identity together. She took half a step back.  
  
And fell onto her ass, having tripped on a vine.  
  
She looked down, seeing a vine wrapped around her ankle, leading back to Bernadetta’s bud. Snaking up Edelgard’s leg, a flower bud sprouted from the end of the vine, and wormed its way up to Edelgard’s face. Pulling a knife out, Edelgard cut the vine, but not before the bud burst and sprayed her with a cloud of pollen.  
  
Edelgard’s lips faded to a lilac that matched Bernadetta, and her white hair shifted in color as well.  
  
But the vine had gone limp after Edelgard cut it, letting her pull it off her ankle and turn to run.  
  
Bernadetta, her bright green face twisting into a smile, did not do anything else to stop Edelgard’s retreat.  
  
Dizzily, Edelgard made her way back into the jungle, her axe forgotten. She was looking a bit green under the gills, her whole face changing color. She continued trudging through the jungle, unsure of what direction she was going.  
  
But the sweet smell still drifted through the air. It was like honey, and Edelgard felt her thighs grow a little bit wet at the thought of tasting that honey.  
  
She tried to resist the urge to turn around, calling upon her pride and conviction.  
  
Those were unable to stop her from falling to her knees and crawling back to Bernadetta.  
  
Still on hands and knees, Edelgard knelt before the green-skinned Bernadetta.  
  
Rubbing a finger between her legs, Bernadetta produced a glob of golden honey. She held the finger out invitingly, smirking as Edelgard began to eagerly suck on the finger.  
  
Vines began to rip Edelgard’s clothes away, even as she helplessly worshiped the juices from her new mistress’ finger.  
  
Pulling her finger from Edelgard’s desperate mouth, Bernadetta beckoned Edelgard crawl into the flower.  
  
The no-longer-to-be Empress crawled into the flower, not even flinching as the petals closed around her. Now, no eyes could see how Edelgard worshipped Bernadetta’s lips with her tongue, honey dripping down Edelgard’s throat and dying the woman green.  
  
The next person to pass through would find a green-skinned woman with lilac hair worshipping her new mistress.


End file.
